El Pequeño Secreto
by Aniel Ryou
Summary: Suecia se siente solo debido a la ausencia de Dinamarca. Ambos están casados pero eso no quita el hecho de que el sueco pueda darse un poco de placer personal a falta de este.


Este es un one shot, o intento dé, dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí 3, aunque espero que no lo lea por estos lares, aún me da vergüenza subir un fic con esta temática, aún así espero que a ustedes les guste; le puse mucho empeño, pues el DenSu es mi OTP.

EL PEQUEÑO SECRETO.

Un jadeo escapó del baño.

Era una tarde de sábado aquél día, Dan seguramente llegaría a casa hasta entrada la noche, los bebés dormían y el sueco ya había concluido con su aseo. ¿Cómo es que había acabado en esa situación? El deseo le ganó esta vez.

Con normalidad estaba masturbándose, sentado sobre la tapa de la taza de baño, pensaba en todos los momentos que había estado junto a Dan en el sentido sexual, ya eran meses desde que no lo hacían pero por la mente del sueco no pasaba el atreverse a reprochar, porque entendía la situación de su esposo, así que tenía que recurrir a su propia satisfacción. Miles de imágenes viajaban en su mente, recordando todas las experiencias sexuales, desde las más tradicionales en la cama, hasta aquellas completamente descabelladas, como en el vestidor, en el auto, la cabaña... No podía quejarse de su antigua vida sexual.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, esas fantasías no eran suficientes para satisfacerlo, tenía el libido alto, pero necesitaba otra forma de sentir. _No hay nadie en la casa. Nadie que te vea._

Le tomó varios minutos decidirse, pero cuando estuvo seguro se colocó de cuclillas, apoyando un codo sobre la taza, mientras la otra mano viajaba entre sus glúteos, primero moviéndolos y amoldándolos entre su palma, como si fuese Dan quien lo tocara, esto sirvió un poco. Luego de estar un rato así y perder timidez, se atrevió a colar el dedo del medio en la línea divisoria, justo a la altura de su entrada. Imaginaba que Dan lo excitaba diciendo palabras sucias a su oído, mientras comenzaba a prepararlo, claro que a esas alturas al sueco le costó otro poco, su entrada estaba estrecha e incluso su primer dedo fue difícil de meter.

Un primer gemido se escapó de su persona pero siguió insistiendo, así un buen rato hasta que otro dedo más se le unió, estaría bien con dos nada más, su carne tibia y rosada se exponía cuando los dedos en forma de tijeras se habrían paso, toda esa zona ya brillaba de lo húmeda que estaba y un sonrojo se apoderaba de esta. El sexo del sueco también estaba rojo por tanta sangre acumulada, tuvo que mantener un cierto equilibrio para masturbarse con la otra mano mientras la que había ocupado primero seguía en su labor, sólo durante el embarazo se había sentido así y se atrevió a satisfacerse por los "dos lados." –Dan...– su cuerpo por inercia comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, mientras sus dedos se quedaban quietos y firmes, así imaginaba que él mismo embestía contra el duro sexo de su esposo, incluso podía percibir las estocadas y el choque del trasero contra una cadera imaginaria, era una sensación que ciertamente añoraba.

Pero su locura no terminó ahí, quizá la adrenalina lo estaba poseyendo, luego de sacarse los dedos a mitad del trabajo y de dejar de masturbar su sexo, llevó ambas manos a sus pezones y los untó de aquella esencia, para hacer más resbaladizo el tacto, de paso aprovechó para tocarse las zonas del cuerpo más sensibles que tenía, desde el cuello hasta los pies, incluso con el índice se atrevió a probar su propio preseminal, dejando un rastro de lubricante sobre los labios, que adquirieron una apariencia carnosa.

Esa punzada de adrenalina decía.. "_Hazlo, no se dará cuenta_". Sabía que Dan guardaba parte de sus juguetes en el baño, en una pequeña caja estaban un vibrador y las famosas bolachinas, el sueco afirmaba que jamás dejaría que le metieran eso de nuevo, pero ahora... Se veía endemoniadamente tentador.

Nadie le observaba, la casa estaba en silencio. Cuando prendió el primer juguete, este vibró entre sus manos e hizo que soltara un jadeo, de paso casi lo tira, pero se mordió los labios y no lo pensó dos veces, aprovechando el sudor de su cuerpo comenzó a pasar el vibrador de forma rápida, deteniéndose en los pezones para ponerlos duros, en la espalda para arquearla, lo pasó entre las piernas y luego cerró los muslos, apretujando este y haciendo que tocara sólo la cabeza de su pene. –Nghh... Ahh..ahh...– para él esos eran los astutos dedos de su pareja intentando incitarlo a pecar.

Se sentó sobre el vibrador un rato, colocando este a la altura de sus testículos, no lo penetraba, sólo le daba un masaje muy estimulante, tanto así que ya estaba temblando y con los ojos llorosos, el baño pronto adquirió ese olor a sexo tan peculiar y excitante que el danés siempre recalcaba. Estuvo otro rato así, restregándose sobre el vibrador, pasándolo por cada milímetro de piel, y tocándose como nunca, le hacía tanta falta Dinamarca, que por su culpa tenía que recurrir a tan vergonzoso método.

Aunque lo mejor no llegaba, era un pervertido, debía admitirlo, se quejaba y negaba, pero él mismo pedía por más. Dejó el vibrador entre sus muslos, y despacio comenzó a chupar las bolachinas, dejándolas bien barnizadas en saliva, ya había tenido un momento para prepararse y ahora sentía cómo palpitaba su entrada, estaba bastante caliente y necesitaba ser penetrado, pero lo haría despacio, después de todo sentía que ya había perdido práctica.

Apoyado en sus rodillas, echó el cuerpo hacia delante para abrir las piernas y estirar la piel de los glúteos, por ende la entrada también, luego tanteó ese lugar para penetrarse con los dedos una vez más, antes de tomar el vibrador y aplastarlo de lleno contra el falo de su hombría, eso ayudaría a distraer de la sensación principal –Por favor...– en su fantasía suplicaba al danés que le poseyera ya, así que con las manos llenas de líquidos y temblor, llevó la primera bolita hasta la entrada, empujando con suavidad; inicialmente se quejó, pero luego comenzó a gemir e intentó concentrarse en la vibración, para terminar de empujar al final, entonces soltó el aire contenido esperó un momento más antes de ir por la segunda.

Cualquiera se excitaría de verlo así, no era para menos, por detrás se apreciaba la maravillosa vista de las bolachinas que desaparecían entre esos melocotones, por aquél pequeño agujero estrecho y apetecible. Pronto las tres bolitas estuvieron dentro, y el sueco sujetó el cordón, para esas alturas ya estaba bastante excitado y lo único que atinó fue a sentarse para sentir en cada meneo el juguete en su interior.

–Danmark.. Ahhhh.. Yo... ngh... M-Más– esta vez subió la intensidad del vibrador y una vez más lo recorrió por su cuerpo, haciendo que la sensación intensificara, luego lo pegó de nuevo a su erección y comenzó a masajear esta con todo y el aparato, tan rápido como podía. Su cuerpo blanco y torneado se retorcía de placer, haciendo que los músculos y huesos se dibujaran de forma exquisita bajo la piel aperlada de sudor.

No pasó mucho antes que sintiera el orgasmo venir, fue entonces cuando tomó fuerzas para jalar del cordón justo al momento en que se corría en el vibrador, las bolachinas salieron de golpe y salpicaron el suelo de lubricante, dejando dilatado el ano y con la carne tierna expuesta, su pene expulsó todo el semen, que fue a parar cerca de la taza, y el sueco soltó un grito de placer tan fuerte, que incluso pensó que despertaría a los gemelos.

Fue un orgasmo muy placentero, se sentía sucio y pervertido, estaba lleno de sudor y arqueado, pensando en su esposo y complaciéndose con los juguetes de este, no podía dejar que supiera nunca lo que hacía en su ausencia, o las consecuencias no serían favorables para el sueco. Su mirada perdida en placer denotaba que había experimentado la gloria, estaba llorando y los labios se mantenían entre abiertos, su expresión como felino arqueado y tenso también brindaban una apariencia deseable.

–Mhmmm... Dan.. V-Vuelv' pronto...– murmuró, cuando la sensación hubo pasado, luego se sentó con pesadez y cansancio, dejando caer su cuerpo, tendría que lavar los juguetes y el baño de nuevo; ahora llegaba el momento de la vergüenza, mientras se reprendía por tal comportamiento, y decía que no volvería a hacerlo jamás, así como las veces anteriores también había jurado.

Pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? El sueco también era pasional, y a falta de esa esencia dominante danesa, tenía que buscar sus propios métodos de placer. En serio, ojalá nunca Dan se enterara de eso.

Fin. (?)


End file.
